A Fairly Unusual Tale
by Mah-Xien
Summary: Sora and Yamato are worlds apart. But something doesn't fit the puzzle. Chapter 9 rewritten, Chapter 10 up!
1. CHAPTER I

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
  
NOTE: This story will be very familiar once you read it. This is my first Sorato, so please, no FLAMES! I am an element of water! Oh, and Davis is not Jun's brother. He will be a different guy here, if he shows his face (smirked, saying, 'IF he will show up'). This only contains SORATO, MIMICHI, and KENYAKO. This story has several alternate endings, since the real story has several versions. I'm just going to pick the better.  
CHAPTER I: JUST AN ORDINARY DAY...  
"Sora! Sora!! Get over here!" a female voice called from the living room. A girl with short cinnamon brown hair and brown eyes ran out of her quarters. She was dressed in rags, and to anyone's opinion, she looked like she was the servant.  
  
Of course she wasn't. Sora was the only child of Lord Takenouchi. Her mother died when she was still five, and her father decided to marry again. The woman was a beautiful widow with two daughters, the first one a year older than the other. No one knows why, the older daughter inherited the beauty of the widow and the other is dreadfully ugly.  
  
"Sora, didn't I told you that I don't have to call you twice?" the woman shrieked. Her older sister covered her ears at the volume of her sister's voice. After the call, she quickly smacked her little sister.  
  
"Jun, will you mind shutting up? My eardrums are breaking!" she said.  
  
"Oh, Mimi, mind your own business!"  
  
"Business, that my ear is practically shattering?" Mimi massaged her temples. "I don't know what the hell am I going to do with you, Jun. I'm out of here." Mimi walked out of the room.  
  
Mimi is the eldest of the sisters, a year older than Sora and Jun. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike her younger sister, she tends to treat Sora more decently, and usually accompany her when her mother and sister are out shopping.  
  
Jun, being the younger of the two, she is quite bratty and spoiled. She also has red hair, but lighter, and brown eyes (tell me her description, please? I don't have a picture of her, I just wrote. This IS a fan fiction). Her mother gives everything she wants, and would look at her stepsister like a junk (that was Jun speaking, not me!). But of course, she was just jealous that Sora was more beautiful than she was.  
  
"Sisters." Jun mumbled as Mimi went out. She turned to Sora. "Sora! Haven't you cooked our food yet? I'm starving!"  
  
"Yes, Jun." Sora whispered, and then went to the kitchen. She sighed as she sat down on the table, while slicing the vegetables. Just then, Mimi went in.  
  
"I came in just as Jun went out for some air." Mimi said. Sora smiled. "I don't know as to why I have a sister like her. Sora, I hate to tell you this, but mother is kind of suspecting that I'm getting close to you. Forgive me if I have to act like a bratty stepsister, okay?"  
  
"That's okay, Mimi." Sora replied, dicing some carrots. "Do what you want to do. Just don't ruin our friendship for me."  
  
Mimi smiled. "And also, we are going to town today. As I'm sure, you have to come along, since we are going to buy some dresses again. I'll tell you that much. See you later, Sora!" she exited the kitchen.  
  
Sora heaved another sigh. This is going to be tough. Mimi had been her only good sister for the past ten years. If Mimi was going to act like Jun, this place will be a living hell. Her father had been away for six years, and there's no news about him. "Father, where are you?"  
Meanwhile, at the Royal palace, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting in a chair, while listening to his tutor's lecture. Although he looked kind of attentive, he was actually waiting for the tutor to get bored of his own lecture and doze off.  
  
"And so, after King Henry the Eighth died, his eldest daughter, Princess Elizabeth the First, took... over the throne... and married..." the lecturer yawned, and then fell asleep.  
  
"Yes!" the blonde whispered victoriously. "I'm ditching this place." He looked out of the window. There were several vines hanging securely on the wall, and there are no guards seen on this part of the building. He opened the window, and climbed down the vines. He ran off to the forest. Then he heard one of the guards.  
  
"Prince Yamato is missing again!" he yelled. Yamato snickered, and then went to a huge rock, where he had been hiding some peasant clothes. After changing, he ran off to the village, hoping to bump into one of his friends.  
Sora walked behind her stepmother and stepsisters as they went downtown towards the seamstress's shops. However, as they were about to knock, Mimi suddenly grabbed Sora.  
  
"Mother, I'm going to the gallery." Mimi announced. Her mother, Lady Louise, sighed.  
  
"To see that painter again?" she added, exasperated. "Honestly, Mimi, do you think I'm going to let a painter marry you?"  
  
"Oh, mother, marriage is miles away." Mimi said. "It's good to have friends in town, is it not?"  
  
"Fine. Be sure to come home before dark." Louise said. Mimi nodded, and sped off with Sora. "I have a weird feeling that Mimi is siding with that brat."  
  
"Don't worry, mother. If she does, you know exactly what to do with her." Jun answered, totally happy on finding a way to kick her sister out of her life.  
  
Louise sighed.  
Mimi and Sora stopped at the gallery. "You know, the man who used to own this gallery was once a rich man. Lord Kamiya, I heard. But something terribly wrong happened, and they're reduced to being ordinary people of this village." Mimi stated. A cough excused both of them.  
  
"Well, I couldn't have put it better myself." A man said. Both turned around to see a rather cute man with hair sticking up in the last eight directions with chocolate brown eyes. "Hello, Mimi, Sora."  
  
"Tai!" Mimi exclaimed. Tai took her in his arms and swung her around. "How're you doing?"  
  
"Just great." Tai answered. Taichi Kamiya is the eldest child of Lord Kamiya, and the one taking charge of the gallery and taking care of his little sister, Hikari. "I have a few new paintings posted that you might want to see."  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Mimi said, linking her hands with Tai's. She looked at Sora. "Do you want to come, Sora?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know..." Sora said. "I've never been to the gallery before."  
  
"C'mon, it'll be great!" Mimi replied. "If you'd rather not, you could check up the post office to see if father left a letter. Here." Mimi gave her purse to Sora. "You go and buy yourself some food or something. My money will be more than enough to do that to you."  
  
"But Mimi..."  
  
"Sora!" Mimi went out of Tai's grasp and took hold of Sora's shoulders. "Sora, you've got to have some time-off. You are the legitimate daughter of Lord Takenouchi himself. Even though you're not free inside the manor walls, were not in the house, so, you are just fine walking around here!"  
  
Sora sighed. "Okay, Mimi. I'll be back here after an hour." She watched as Tai led Mimi inside the gallery. "Well, might as well start at the messenger's post." She walked towards the messenger's post. "Umm, excuse me?" The man at the table looked at her. "Do you have any letters regarding Lord Arthur Takenouchi?"  
  
"Takenouchi? Wait, I think I saw a letter came by here." The man scanned the newly arrived letters. "Ah, here it is! It is from Lord Takenouchi. This was supposed to be given to his daughter, Lady Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"That's alright." Sora said. "I am Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Ah. So here." The man gave her the envelope. "With the stamp, I guess it's urgent. You better read it."  
  
"I will. Thank you." Sora placed the letter in her pocket and went to the market. It's quite a populated place, and there are so many stalls. She went over to the fruit stand.  
  
"I'll get five apples, please." Sora asked. The man gave her a bag with the requested fruits and she gave him the required amount. "Now, where to go?"  
  
Suddenly, someone bumped her, also snatching Mimi's purse at the same time. "Hey! Come back with that purse!" Sora yelled, running after the snatcher. They ran out to the outskirts of the village, which is out to the large forest. Across that forest is the Royal palace of King and Queen Ishida.  
  
The man stopped at a clearing inside the forest. Sora stopped as well, panting to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, you are a fast runner." He remarked dryly. "I wonder if you are as strong as you are fast." He whistled, and three other men arrived. From the looks of their faces, they have a very, very bad intention.  
  
Panic swept over Sora as they approached her cautiously. Suddenly, one jumped towards her. She dodged the man, but she wasn't able to dodge the next man, who pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, little girl, we'll take very good care of you..." he snickered.  
  
Sora closed her eyes. "Someone...please help me..." she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato obviously had gotten lost again. He forgot to take the map Koushiro gave him, and he was walking endlessly inside the forest. "Oh crap. Now I have to spend a night here if I can't get out of here."  
  
He walked straight, until he heard some male voices. "What the?" he continued walking, when he heard another voice, a female.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
He heard a slap. "Shut up, bitch!"  
  
Alarmed, he ran to the place where the voice came from, and to the clearing, where he saw four men trying to harass a young woman. Rage boiled inside him, and quickly punched the man atop of the girl. He staggered then looked at Yamato with a shocked expression.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded. Yamato shrugged.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You're not going to take this girl!"  
  
~~  
  
Mai: What's this? A cliffhanger? Am I good at this? Whatever. Please! This is my first try of Sorato! Don't flame!  
  
(a man of Blast's age with black hair gelled on the front like Lady Liberty and black eyes appeared)  
  
Drex: This story is so obvious. Where did your originality go?  
  
Mai: For your information, I have my own version of this. Stay out of my work and leave me alone!  
  
Drex: You're the one who placed me here, stupid.  
  
Mai: Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid?  
  
Drex: Excuse you? I called you nonsense! (disappeared)  
  
Mai: (sighed) That ends him. I'll call Blast later here with my oniichan. My back is aching. Reviews please! 


	2. CHAPTER II

Blast: Well, here we are! Second chapter! Ain't this nice? I made a Sorato! And medieval too! Well, have you guessed it? Huh? Huh? And now, let me call Mai's older brother, SkY!  
  
(A tall man with black hair and black eyes appeared onstage)  
  
SkY: Why did my sister take me here?  
  
Blast: Because she wanted to! And she had to work on the third chapter. (continues rambling)  
  
SkY: (confused) Uh...okay, I'll tell the disclaimer. Mai doesn't own Digimon, or its characters. I'm surprised she could write something like this.  
  
Blast: Trust in your imouto's imagination.  
  
SkY: Sure...And now, for the chapter 2!  
CHAPTER II: HIDING TRUE IDENTITIES  
Sora looked at the young man who saved her life. He had blonde hair, and had eyes as blue as sapphire, like her father's, and was wearing a huntsman's garb. She watched as he confronted the men, and delivered punches and kicks. All four fell, and began running away. She stopped at the path of the one holding Mimi's purse and tripped him, making him release the purse. She grabbed it, and then kicked the man, who promptly ran away. She looked at the handsome blonde man.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." She said, a blush lightly staining her cheeks.  
  
"What do think you're doing at this part of the forest?" he asked calmly. He didn't look angry, but he looked kind of...awed.  
Yamato stared at the beautiful woman before him. She had short cinnamon brown hair and she had red eyes. Unusual color. Her rags tell him she was a servant of probably some nobleman. But to him, she looked more of a landlady than some servant. (Yamato didn't know that his thought is very close to the truth ()  
  
"I was chasing that burglar who stole my sister's purse." Sora answered him. She reached for her pocket, just to make sure her father's letter was there. None. "Oh no! The letter!"  
  
The man just stands there, dazed at her. Sora literally bonked her head, and looked at his direction. "Please, help me find my fa- ah my letter, umm..." she stopped there when she knew that she couldn't tell anyone that the man who wrote the letter was her father.  
  
"Matt." Yamato wasn't sure if he could give out his identity. "Where did you last saw it?"  
  
"I'm sure I had with me the time I entered the forest." Sora said, worried. If she lost that letter, the only thing that connects her father to her, she doesn't have an idea what to do. She began searching it around the forest, retaking her steps. Matt did the same, looking around for a letter. He spotted a small white rectangle at the nearby bushes. He took it.  
  
"I think I found it." He said. He reads the name on the letter. "From Lord Arthur Takenouchi to his daughter, Lady Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
Sora managed to snatch the letter away from Matt's hands. "Uh, I'm a servant of the Takenouchi household, to Lady Louise Takenouchi, the Lord's second wife, her two daughters, and Lord Takenouchi's daughter from the first marriage, Lady Sora."  
  
"Ah." Matt looked at the girl. "So, where's his daughter?"  
  
"Miss Sora is out of town." She lied, wishing she hadn't say so. "She requested me to safe keep the letters until she returns."  
  
"Okay." They walked out of the forest back to the village with Sora carrying the bag of apples. "So, do you have anything to do? I mean, does your mistress expects you home?"  
  
Something inside Sora shouted that she still has to go back to Mimi. "Unfortunately, the Lady's daughter is waiting for me. Please forgive me if I don't have anything much here with me." She gave Matt an apple. "Here. Take this apple as my sign of thanks. I really have to go." She ran to the direction of the gallery. Matt stood there, holding the apple. He realized something.  
  
"Wait! I don't know your name!" he shouted. A small voice at the back of his head whispered that he was too late. He sighed. "For a woman that beautiful, she can't be a servant." He said to himself. "I must meet her again. I must!"  
Sora ran towards the gallery where Mimi is patiently waiting outside, and was in a conversation with Tai. "That was too close for comfort." She said. "Although I can tell he's not taking it." She quietly remembered the facial features of the man. "He's so handsome, I don't know whether to continue talking to him or melt."  
  
Mimi was first to see her stepsister running towards them. She knows that her mother is watching intently at the show, so she must act like it. "Tai please don't stop me. My mother is watching." After getting a nod from Tai, she put on the facial expression of her mother every time she confronts Sora. "Sora! What took you so long?!"  
  
Sora stopped in front of Mimi and Tai, nearly questioning when she saw Mimi wink. She bowed down. "I'm sorry, Mimi, I was being chased..."  
  
"Sure, sure. We have to go home because it's already getting dark!" she said. She regained her true voice. "We'll see each other again, Tai."  
  
"Bye Mimi." Tai acknowledged. The two walked back to the house, eating the apples Sora bought. When she knew she was out earshot, she looked at Sora.  
  
"What happened? What took you so long?" she asked, worried.  
  
"A man snatched your purse while I was buying some apples." Sora replied, at the same time, giving back Mimi's purse. "I chased him, and we stopped at the clearing, where most unfortunately, his three other companions are waiting. They were about to take their bad intentions on me when a handsome young man rescued me."  
  
Mimi felt like shrieking like a little girl. "Aww, Sora was rescued by her prince charming. What's his name?"  
  
"He said his name is Matt." Sora said. "If you only saw him, Mimi, he's so handsome..."  
  
Mimi grinned at her stepsister's very unusual behavior. Sora wasn't one to look at the men, unlike herself, who had her face pasted at every hottie at their village. Tai, of course, didn't know that. (LOL! () "Sora's got a crush! Sora's got a crush!" she began dancing around in little circles. "Matt and Sora sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Sora turned red. "Mimi!" behind her jolly stepsister's face, she has her own secret. "So, Mimi, what was the deal of you and Lord Taichi Kamiya, hmm?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, Sora, he's the only man I've learned to trust." Mimi answered, her laughing ceased. "There aren't so many men like him. Being able to take care of Kari and the gallery at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe, in the near future, he had another woman to take care of." Sora said, grinning mischievously, causing Mimi to blush like the apple she's eating. Now it's time for revenge. "Taichi and Mimi sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Sora!"  
Matt stopped at the gallery, where his best friend Tai is residing. He went inside, where he saw a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes tending the paintings. "Hey, Kari."  
  
"Ah, hello Your-..." Kari started, but Matt stopped her with a glare. "Matt."  
  
After earning a smile from the blond, Kari continued cleaning the paintings and sculptures. "If you're looking for my brother, he's at the fields."  
  
Matt went to the designated place, and saw Tai, giving some food to some horses. "Hey Tai."  
  
Tai looked up from his work, and smiled. "Matt! What the heck took you so long?"  
  
Matt grinned, raking a hand on his golden tresses. "I met the most beautiful woman, Tai. If you could only see her, even with those rags she's wearing, she was like a goddess!"  
  
"And what exactly happened?"  
  
"I kind of rescued her from the forest bandits. She said she was a servant of the Takenouchi household." He mused, remembering the letter.  
  
Tai blinked. A servant of the Takenouchi household? Sora? Better hide this, and talk this over to Mimi. "Mm, a good catch. You're not the only one with a girl today."  
  
"Lucky." Matt grinned.  
~~  
  
Blast: Miss Mai is still stuck at the alternate endings. Do you know where did story come from, huh? And if those four met at the same place, there will be a great blushing scene! But why put it here? She's not going to. Anyway, reviews please? Any inspiration to make Mai continue this! Gracias! 


	3. CHAPTER III

Blast: Ahh! Third chapter! Yeah! Oh, and I'm doing some rewriting of the chapters. I just finished this last Saturday. My bad.  
  
Ann: Hello Mai! Ohhhh, I'm here!!  
  
Blast: Hello Ate Ann. Welcome.  
  
Ann: Can I say the disclaimer?!  
  
Blast: Sure. I'll say more notes later.  
  
Ann: (clears throat) Blast doesn't own Digimon, but she is hoping to someday! She keeps rambling too much Digimon, how she is too much in love with Ken Ichijouji and all, probably also wishing Ryo Akiyama will marry her.  
  
Blast: Ate Ann is talking too much. (looks terrified at the death glares Yolei Inoue and Rika Nonaka are giving her) Ekk. Bad...Very bad (turns chibi and began running, chibi Yolei and chibi Rika running after her, throwing foul four-letter words at her) I still have some translations. (she continues running)  
  
Yolei: Come back here!  
  
Rika: Ryo is mine!  
  
Chibi-Blast: I thought Rika isn't part of any fan club of Ryo's...  
  
Rika: I'm not.  
  
~~  
  
Spanish/Filipino Translations  
  
Ate- means sister (Filipino)  
  
Sala- means parlor (Spanish) and/or living room (Filipino)  
  
Señorita- young lady (Spanish) and/or someone of noble blood (Filipino)  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER III: TWO UNLIKELY VISITIS  
  
After doing her chores and making sure that her stepmother and stepsisters, Sora went down the basement, where she has her bed temporarily. Well, after Lord Takenouchi was away, Louise turned into a monster and literally kick Sora out of her own room and deprived her of her rights as the legal heiress of the manor.  
  
"Well this is better than nothing." She sighed, sitting down on her bed. Taking out the letter her father had sent her, she began reading.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
I'm so sorry for not being there, little one. I had some business to attend to. But this letter is very urgent that you must have this in no time.  
  
Your mother's friend, Lady Inoue, and her daughter, Miyako, will be staying there for a week or so. Do take note that this certain friend of your mother's is randomly kind, and, as I'm sure Louise is not treating you well, she will be the judge of that. Louise doesn't have the right to kick visitors out, you tell her that.  
  
Sora, there is something you need to know. Your mother is not what you think she is. All your stepmother knew is that your mother is a peasant, a gold-digger. But that is not true. Your mother is the youngest daughter of the King in the south. In short, she is a princess.  
  
She married me without fear, because she knows she has no right to the throne, as seeing she was youngest. Only you and I know of this, Sora. Sooner or later, someone will come there and take you. You have to choose right there whether to stay or to go. You must keep this a secret and you must not tell anyone of this, especially Louise.  
  
Sora, don't worry about me. I'm all right, and I took all those advices you gave me. You know what? You really took the brains of your mother. You hold on for just a little longer, and Lady Inoue will be there, and I'll be following her short after.  
  
And also, take care of that fountain in the backyard. That really means so much to both your mother and I.  
  
Take care, little one.  
  
Love,  
  
Father  
  
Sora wept softly as she finished reading the letter. Why hadn't father told this to her before while he was still here? Her mother was a princess, and not just any princess. A princess to one of the largest kingdoms, the kingdom down south.  
  
A smile was etched on her face. Lady Inoue will be coming, and for one week, she had to be treated the exact opposite she was treated right now. Father sure has a lot of surprises up of his sleeve.  
  
The ultimate question is, why did a princess marry someone like her father? How did they met? Is there something she might not know yet?  
  
"I guess I'll have to wait..." Sora muttered, then went to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, a lithe figure is watching her intently from the basement window.  
  
"Child...things will be a lot harder from now on, since you already know your true origin..." it whispered, then disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared.  
  
"Sora! Wake up!!!" the rather high voice of Jun woke the redhead successfully. She sat on her bed, probably hoping that some person come down and tell her that she was still in a dream where the world is flat. But Jun's voice reminded her that it wasn't some leprechaun who was calling, it was her snobbish stepsister. She fixed herself up quickly, and then ran upstairs to see what she wanted.  
  
"What do you want, Jun?" Sora asked, carefully putting off the tone of her voice away.  
  
Jun was somehow looking at some dresses. "Oh, help me dress! Mother is expecting someone today!"  
  
Sora perked up. 'Someone? Certainly not Lady Inoue.' She helped Jun get dressed. "Do you know who is she expecting?"  
  
"I don't know, but Mimi leaked information that their sons are absolutely cute!" she paused for a moment. "Why am I even telling this to you?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm your stepsister, and I also live in the same house as you?" Sora informed her sweetly as she finished donning the ribbons. 'Oh, it's not them. But who are they really expecting?'  
  
Both of them heard a carriage stopped at the front of the mansion. "They're here!" Jun squealed as she ran off to greet the visitors, leaving Sora to look at the window. She saw the family went out. She saw the parents went out, and then their two sons. The older one was a quite handsome man of her age with spiky blue hair.  
  
'Well, he isn't as handsome as that Matt fellow.' She stopped that thought with a very rare blush. 'Where in God's name did that came from?' She shook her head slightly and turned her attention to the younger child. He was a few years, probably three years younger than her. He has blue wavy hair, and looked shier than the other. She heard Louise screeched her name, and decided to come down.  
  
Before she even reached downstairs, Louise ran up to her and both of them ran up her old room. "You, Sora, get dressed. Lord and Lady Ichijouji don't want you to look like some servant, do they?"  
  
'I am already a servant of my own home.' Sora countered quietly as she put on a decent dress, and followed Louise down to greet the family.  
  
"Ah, this must be Sora Takenouchi!" the mother exclaimed. "I've heard a lot of you from your father!"  
  
"My...father?" she asked, seemed stunned. The woman smiled.  
  
"This is Lady Koe Ichijouji." Louise introduced to her stepdaughter. (AN: Damn if I know what her real name is.) "Their family is very close to your father a long time ago."  
  
Sora curtsied, knowing her manners. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Ichijouji."  
  
"You too, little one." Koe gestured to her two sons. "And these are Sam and Ken. I'm sure all five of you will go along wonderfully."  
  
Sam bowed, and greeted Sora with a kiss to her hand, while Ken merely bowed and plastered a small shy smile on his face. Louise motioned to the living room.  
  
"Well, why don't we go to the sala and let the children walk around the manor for a while?" Louise asked. "I'm sure they'll love it."  
  
"Splendid idea, Louise!" Koe said. She looked at Sora, Mimi, Jun, Sam, and Ken. "You children go explore. We have some things to discuss."  
  
"Yes mother." Sam and Ken chorused, while a "Yes, Ma'am." Was heard from the three girls. All five went out of the mansion.  
  
"Um, excuse me for a while, I still have something to do." Sora said, when they stopped at the gardens. She looked at her stepsisters. "Mimi, Jun, would be so kind as to entertain our guests? I have a feeling that I'm really needed in the grown-ups' discussion."  
  
"Sure, Sora." Mimi said, while Jun was busy talking to Sam to notice. Ken looked at the older girl and decided to follow when Sora turned her back. When the young heiress left, Mimi turned to the others left. She saw Jun having a conversation with Sam, but... "Where's Ken?"  
  
Sora went to the kitchen and prepared something to drink for the older guests. 'I guess even if there are respected guests around, I still have to do all the chores.' She took the pitcher and glasses on a tray and delivered it to the living room when she saw Ken on the doorway. She placed the tray on the table and approached Ken.  
  
"Do you need anything, Ken?" she asked sweetly. Ken looked at her with indigo eyes.  
  
"Miss Sora, why are you the one doing the chores?" Ken replied back with another question. Sora sighed.  
  
"We have no servant here, Ken." She answered, taking the tray. "As the legal heiress, I must know how to take care of the whole manor. I must not act or treat myself like a Señorita at my own home." She walked towards the living room, then stopped. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Ken followed the redhead as they entered the room. The parents looked at them with smiles.  
  
"I believe that your journey may have made you thirsty, so Ken and I prepared drinks for you." Sora said, explaining her appearance, and including Ken.  
  
"How sweet of you, dear." Koe said. "Do take a seat." The two children sat on the large sofa beside Koe. "Lady Louise and I have been talking about enlarging the mansion. We should take out that place in the back portion of the mansion..." she stopped when she saw Sora's expression. "What's the matter, dear?"  
  
Sora stand up. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed. "That fountain at the back is a very important place for my father and mother! I will not allow you to destroy it!"  
  
Seeing the outburst her stepdaughter made, Louise controlled her anger and approached Sora. "Dear, can we talk outside for a moment?" taking Sora's hand and excusing herself from the people, she took her outside the manor. "What do you think you're doing? Lady Ichijouji is proposing something for the good of the whole estate!"  
  
"I will not allow you to take away that fountain my father built for my mother!" Sora retorted. "You don't want what's good for the estate; you just want to make sure all of my mother's belongings are out of my house!"  
  
"Maybe I do!" Louise answered angrily. "You will not question what I will do to the manor. You are just the daughter of the Lord Takenouchi and some peasant!"  
  
"You do not insult my mother like that until you know who she really is!" Sora flared back. "And I am still the legal heiress of the Takenouchi estate. Not you, not your daughters, but me!"  
  
'SLAP'  
  
Sora held her stinging cheek, tears flowing from her eyes. Louise took her hand and took Sora's face with one hand roughly. "You will keep quiet if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"What is happening here?!" a new voice echoed. A woman of Louise's age stepped out of a carriage nearby and seemed to have heard the argument. Following her was a young girl, of Ken's level, with long lavender hair in a ponytail, and had lovely brown eyes.  
  
"Ah...eh, nothing you should know about." Louise said rapidly, quickly taking all her anger inside.  
  
The woman approached them like a tiger to its prey. (AN: I know Yolei's mother isn't like that. But I want someone to save poor Sora.) "I have every right to know what is happening here at the mansion. I am a friend of Her Ma-..." she was quickly shot with a look from Sora. "I mean, I am a friend of the Lady Fauna Takenouchi (AN: Help! Names are swirling like Jelly in my head.) who happened to be Sora's mother."  
  
For once, Louise cannot make a good comeback, and promptly shut up. Sora sighed. At least now she has someone to stand by her, other than Lady Koe and Mimi.  
  
"I am Lady Marissa Inoue." She introduced. "And this is my daughter, Miyako."  
  
"Hello, Lady Sora!" Miyako greeted. "Mantarou and Chizuru was supposed to be with me, but they have other things to do. Mimoe was out of town, to do business with your cousin." The tone in the cousin word was so weird, that Sora realized it completely.  
  
"Ah. So I already have a cousin." Sora chuckled, totally ignoring the death glares her stepmother was giving her. "My uncle?"  
  
"He is doing just great." Marissa said. "Although he said he really wants to see you, and probably take you in." she added with a huge grin. Sora couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"I think I've heard too much, Lady Inoue." Sora said. "Lady Louise has some visitors inside, and it's bad to keep them waiting. Why don't we all go inside?"  
  
~~  
  
Blast: (panting) Phew. I thought I'll never outrun those two! Maybe I'll find someone available, like Piedmon, or someone.  
  
Piedmon: (raising eyebrows suggestively) Good idea.  
  
Blast: Bad idea. (she shoves Piedmon away from stage) No thanks. Well, that's all. Reviews! 


	4. CHAPTER IV

Blast: Well, here I am. Good chapter 4. Anyone here who also watches Tamers, kindly tell me if you want a Ryo + Rika fic. I was planning on making one if someone is interested. And now, for the notes:  
  
scorpion05: As you can see, Sora's father here is a noble blood, base on the settings. He couldn't possibly marry a princess if he doesn't have anything to support her with, could he? Yes, I'll make those two meet again, but that will be later.  
  
Eliza: Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
Rizza426: Yeah, I hate them too. Not all stepmothers are evil, but I like it that way. Don't worry. It is still summer, I still have time to update.  
  
missy: Thanks! She doesn't have to do that, you know. People like you are terribly hard to say 'no' to. =)  
  
Unknown: You could've at least write your name or nick so that I can thank you properly. =)  
  
Sir Hannah: Don't worry, more will be coming soon!  
  
Sorato4ever: That was only the first chapter. Don't worry, I'll try to make it better, I promise. TRY is the word.  
  
Blast: Well, that's that. And now, I don't own Digimon or its characters. This chapter will hold a huge clue for Kenyako and a little hint for Takari, but honestly, I'm not up to Takari. I like canon. Yup, I do.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER IV: NO TITLE because Blast is so LAZY!  
  
Sora and Louise led the Inoue's to the living room, where Koe is waiting.  
  
"Sorry I took you." Sora said. She gestured to Marissa and Miyako. "Lady Koe, Lord Kamaki, Ken, these are Lady Marissa Inoue and her daughter, Miyako."  
  
They all stand up and greeted each other. Meanwhile, Sora couldn't help but notice the two children, Miyako and Ken, well, both of them are greeting each other, but why are they blushing like mad?  
  
When all of them took a seat, Sora knew that Marissa would be able to handle the situation properly now. She will no longer be needed in the conversation. "Excuse me, I'll take Ken and Miyako out to the others." She said. She looked at the two, who were more than eager to go out. Before exiting the room, Sora shot a look at Louise that says "Don't say anything stupid.".  
  
She went back to the garden, and saw Mimi nearly going to sleep on a bench, Sam sleeping already, and Jun is still going on like a parrot induced in amphetamine. She cast a look at the younger children, who looked quite amused at the scene. Shaking her head, she approached them.  
  
While the guards are searching the village for the crown prince, Yamato managed to stick himself with Taichi and stayed there in his gallery, wearing a disguise that could fool anyone but his parents and Takeru, his little brother.  
  
"You know, torturing your parents like this isn't a good idea, Matt." Taichi said, munching on his bread. "And what if Takeru decides to go looking for you himself?"  
  
"I just want them to feel the torture I get from those awfully creepy tutors." Yamato answered. "And you know I hated those weird professors more than anything else."  
  
"Whatever you say Matt." He replied. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Something struck Matt. "Hey, you still haven't told me about that girl you scored yesterday. C'mon, tell me!"  
  
Taichi stuck out his tongue. If Matt knows about Mimi and how is she related to Sora, he will probably be storming the Takenouchi estate, bombarding the family with questions. "My little secret, Matt."  
  
Hikari who knows what Taichi is talking about, kept her mouth shut. Tai had told her of the Takenouchi's, and it is one very touchy subject. She continued eating while the two older men squabbled.  
  
Suddenly, knocking is heard from outside the gallery. Hikari had closed it since it was still early in the morning. They decided to ignore it for a few seconds, but it was getting annoying, so Hikari decided to take a look. But before she could even reach the door, she heard a young male's voice through the large mahogany doors.  
  
"Yamato Ishida! Get out of there, or I'll be forced to open this myself!" came the voice of what Matt recognized as his brother's.  
  
"Like you can, Takeru!" Matt retorted. Hikari shakes her head.  
  
"Matt, you are insane. I'm not going to let someone destroy my door." She said. "I'm opening it."  
  
As soon as she opened it, a blur of blonde and blue passed by her. The next thing she knew, sound of cracking vases and destroyed plates are heard, and a figure is lying on all the mess. Taichi smacks his forehead.  
  
Hikari realized her mistake and ran over to the young prince who was trying to sit up. "Eh, I'm so sorry, your Majesty." She said, biting her lip as she helped him stand. "I never thought you were going to barge in like that."  
  
"Pretty foolish for a prince." Matt yawned, setting comfortably in his chair. Takeru glared at him, then returned his gaze back at Hikari.  
  
"Hello. I'm Takeru Ishida, you can just call me T.K." he said, as he was on his feet again.  
  
"I'm Hikari Kamiya, the sister of your brother's best friend." She said. With a curtsy she added. "Nice to meet you."  
  
T.K. acknowledged the greeting, then went back to glaring his older brother. "Well, Yamato, since you already had fun at my expense, can we go back to the palace now? Mother is worried sick and Father looks like he is going to write his will."  
  
"Let me think about it." Matt mused, looking up the ceiling. After a while, he looked at the younger clone that happened to be his brother. "NO! Not a chance!"  
  
"Come on, Yamato!" he pleaded. "Please?"  
  
"Another day, Takeru." Matt answered, propping his legs up the table. "I was planning on finding someone today. Tomorrow, I'll return, I promise."  
  
T.K. heaved a sigh. "Okay. But don't blame me if either Mother or Father shows up here." He took a pouch out of his pocket and gave it to Hikari. "Here. You can buy new ceramics in replacement for the ones I broke."  
  
"Thank you." Hikari mumbled in thanks as T.K. left the house. Taichi grinned.  
  
"You know, Kari, you and T.K. could go along fabulously well." He said. Hikari just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever you say, Tai." She grumbled as she went past him. "I have to go to that ceramic shop to buy new displays." Yamato chuckled good-naturedly as she left.  
  
"Well, Tai, are you going to help me find that girl?" he asked. Tai sat down, sighing.  
  
"You know, Matt, if I were you, I'd set my eyes for Lady Sora instead." Taichi said. "I never heard that the Takenouchi household had a servant."  
  
"How can I even met her, when the girl told me that she was out of town, not probably going back for a while." He said. Taichi just shook his head.  
  
'If only you knew, Yamato...'  
  
Back in the garden, Sora already woke Sam and the place was going lively again. They went to the orchard, where delicious pears (AN: Do pears grow on trees? Please tell me...) are getting ripe and ready to eat. Sam was on one tree, getting the pears and throwing it down for Mimi and Sora to catch, while Ken was on another, and Miyako catching below. Jun, however, decides to go back indoors. (Good, she's away!!!)  
  
"You know, I never had this much fun since father left." Sora said, as she caught another pear, and placing it in their basket.  
  
"Yeah. Although I admit a bit myself that having fun with father is better than going shopping with mother and Jun." Mimi said. "So tell me, do you have plans on meeting that Matt fellow again?"  
  
"Mimi!" the redhead exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"Ken!" Sam barked, causing the two girls to look at the direction of the younger boy. Ken lose his balance and fell on top of Miyako. But on one thing, for not the fact that Ken fell, it may have looked that they are in quite a position. Ken was on top of her, his face mere inches away from hers. Miyako blushed furiously.  
  
Ken noticed her uneasiness and quickly stand up, face burning hot. He gave a hand to Miyako, who promptly accepted and both are standing, still blushing mad.  
  
Sora and Mimi burst into a fit of giggles, and Sam was grinning at his little brother. "You go, Ken!" Ken placed a hand on the back of his neck, laughing nervously, and Miyako was looking at the ground, silently wishing it was kind enough to swallow her.  
  
Sora heard a faint chime from inside the house. "Hey, guys, lunch is ready." She said. They all went to the house, where the ladies were kind enough to prepare lunch for the three families.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Hay. Kapoy masyado ako. (looks around and sees the people looking at her weirdly.) Ah, oh!! You're already finished? Oh boy. Heh, I couldn't help it! Anyway, can you suggest a little summary for a Ryuki? I want to make one, but I can't seem to get a hang to it. I wanted to go to sleep...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
SkY: (looks at his sister) She's asleep. Good. I can use the computer...what's this? A story to be passed on ff.net? (grins) This should be good. Hey people! You wanna know a little secret? Mai has a crush on D- !!!  
  
Blast: (promptly covers SkY's mouth.) Oh no you don't! The last thing these people want to know is my personal life! (looks at the people) Please review! (whispers) If you already know who SkY nearly mentioned, please keep it for yourself and don't go looking for him in the internet! (normal voice) This is Blast_Hornet, signing off. Bye! 


	5. CHAPTER V

Blast: this will be the first goddamn long chapter I'll ever post! To think I even finish this in only an hour and a half! I don't own Digimon, I never will!  
  
~~ CHAPTER V: OUTING  
  
Back at the gallery, the three spend their time at the stables. No one was expected to go at the gallery since most rich people are just inside their homes at the moment.  
  
"You know, staying around here will only kill time," Tai said, mounting his brown Thoroughbred for the third time because the horse has gone somewhat crazy and kept throwing him through stacks of hay. "And sooner or later, Their Majesties will come here."  
  
"Ask me if I give a damn." Matt said, stroking his own brown Clydesdale's long white mane. The royal family was generous enough to let the Kamiya's handle the royal stables, which are situated near the Kamiya mansion.  
  
"It's good that no one will bother going here today." Hikari said, taking brushes and giving each to the men and started brushing her own black Clydesdale's ivory mane. "We have the day to clean the porcelain and ceramics His Majesty Prince Takeru destroyed, and also find that girl you were going gaga over."  
  
"If only you saw Lady Sora." Taichi said, sighing. "It was only a year ago I last saw her, I'd be willing to bet that she hadn't change."  
  
"Lady Mimi, Lady Sora and their father are the only decent people inside the Takenouchi estate." Hikari grumbled. "I saw the new Lady of the mansion and her second daughter. Good lord, the Lady was pretty, but she was rude. Her daughter, Jun was quite as rude as mother, and a hell lot uglier!"  
  
"Hikari!" Taichi exclaimed, nearly bursting into laughter. "Don't speak to her sister that way!"  
  
"But it's true!" Hikari defended, giggling. She stopped. "Okay, you. Is it me, or are you really telling so much about Lady Sora."  
  
Taichi glared at his sister. But the younger brunette returned it with a sweet smile. "Oh. Denying that you fell for the young heiress years ago, eh, brother?"  
  
Taichi snorted. "I don't deny the fact that I like Lady Sora, but that's past, and I want what's best for my buddy, that's why I want him to meet her!"  
  
"You mean, you actually met the heiress?" Matt asked. Sure, maybe the noble bloods have been wandering the town, but he never saw any of the Takenouchi's in the gallery.  
  
"Met her? I talked to her!" Taichi answered, grinning. "Our fathers are good friends in merchandise and trade! Used to camp out here with her and Hikari when we were still six."  
  
"Why didn't you told me about her before! We were friends since ten, and you never mentioned that you had a girlfriend years ago?!" Matt asked, registering everything the conversation.  
  
"You never asked." Tai answered, shrugging his shoulders. Matt fell down anime style. "Well, I thought you never had interest in women."  
  
"That girl is the first woman I've set my eyes on!" Matt said, thinking about that cinnamon haired servant with bloody red pools. "I get more and more crazy, and I really wanted to see her!"  
  
Hikari had gone inside while they were talking and heard the last sentence. "You wished to see her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are in luck, Matt." She said. "The servant is with the other members of the family. Some of the families who are friends with the Takenouchi's are staying there at their place. She is accompanying them."  
  
Matt ran to the gallery without a second thought.  
  
Sora and the rest of the children were requested to go out. Well, except Sam and Jun, who are requested by Lady Ichijouji and Mistress Takenouchi to stay. Hikari briefed the four present of the things expected to happen, well, except for the fact that Matt is a prince.  
  
"So we have to keep this for ourselves, okay?" Sora said. The three grinned.  
  
"Quite a lovely time to polish your acting skills, young ones." Mimi said. Miyako and Ken nodded. "Your mothers will be so damn proud of you."  
  
"Tell me about it after you graduate." Sora said, containing her giggles.  
  
"Tell you about what?" a new voice interrupted. Sora and the others quickly turned around and saw Matt.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that you were here." Sora said, somewhat looking relieved. "Nice to meet you again, Matt."  
  
"Ah, yes. The owner in this here gallery is my best friend." Matt said. "I think you know Taichi."  
  
Sora bit her lip for a second, remembering the facts of her life ten years ago with Taichi. But she smiled. "How would I not know the young man who was a good friend of the Lady?"  
  
Mimi could barely hold her laughter. The situation is very ironic. Here they are, plastered with their stupid lies, and all they could talk about is her own boyfriend. "Guys, I think I'll go outside to the stables and talk to the Lord Kamiya and his sister. Mother has something for him to do." She said, quietly making an exit, and out to the stables, and into the barnyard, where she found Taichi. That's where she started laughing. "Goodness, Taichi! You didn't told him?!"  
  
"Mimi, Matt believed that Sora is a servant." Taichi said. "And probably Sora told him so. And Mimi, I believe we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Mimi, Matt is out hiding."  
  
"Why? Is he a criminal or something?"  
  
"NO, love, he isn't." Tai sat down on the large stock of hay. "Matt is out hiding from the crown."  
  
"What? Why the crown-no, he isn't?" Mimi realized in shock. Taichi nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is. He is the crown prince of this kingdom, Prince Yamato Ishida." He sighed. "He wasn't so sure if he would give out his identity, and that's what happened."  
  
"OH boy, trouble is on the way, love." Mimi said, sitting down with him. Those two, known by lies, are smittened with each other. Cupid sure knows how to pick his arrows. "Oh, and, Taichi, mother requested you to paint the gardens, she wanted it as a present for a friend."  
  
"I'll come to your house tomorrow." Taichi smiled. "Well, it's been a long time since I've visited that place, well, as far as I could remember."  
  
"Thank you, Taichi."  
  
As Taichi and Mimi situated themselves at the barnyard, Sora, Matt, Miyako, and Ken were out in the fields. (AN: Coincidence? Find anything? LOL, oh and if you're wondering, Miyako will be the same thing in all my medieval stories. She got not glasses, okay?) Both the older teens are nervous of what they're going to say, until Matt snapped out with the question that haunted his mind last night.  
  
"Umm, I didn't quite catch your name yesterday." He said. Sora snapped and pleaded at the two younger children through her eyes. Miyako nodded.  
  
"Fauna..." she said, not quite sure of the taste in her mouth. "is my name."  
  
Matt smiled. "Fauna. A lovely name for one such as yourself." He remarked.  
  
Sora found herself blushing. 'Sora, snapped out of it! That's your mother's name, for crying out loud!' She smiled sweetly. Her thoughts were crashed when she saw a horse galloping towards her. Her memories kicked in, and she met halfway with the golden coated horse. "Oh, hello!"  
  
Matt blinked. He never saw such a woman handle a horse. And wait a darn minute! That palomino belonged to the Lord Takenouchi! "Uh?"  
  
Sora stroked the horse's silver mane. "How are you? Did Lord Kamiya treat you right? Lady Sora will never forgive me if you aren't in the best condition!"  
  
A few seconds ago, Miyako and Ken felt like dying. But the third sentence relieved them of their tension. That palomino was Sora's favorite, and they remembered stories of Taichi and Sora when they were still young, and saw the little thing born into the world.  
  
Matt came forward and touched the horse. "I was just wondering, does the lady treat you right?"  
  
"Who, may I ask?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Lady Sora, I mean." He stammered. He wanted to know if his best friend was telling him right.  
  
Sora had a tight smile on her lips. "I don't know to others, but Lady Sora is a very kind person. It's such a shame that she is away. I'm sure that you two will get along wonderfully."  
  
"As Taichi Kamiya had told me." Matt said. Sora looked at him and wondered what her good childhood friend had told the young man. "He kept telling me stories of Sora and himself while they were young. And also, let's keep this for ourselves, Taichi had a crush on her!"  
  
The next events happened quite fast. Sora blushed furiously, Miyako and Ken weren't able to hold their laughter and went into a full blown laughing fit. They rolled down the soft green grass and leaned on each other, trying to stop laughing. Matt looked absolutely confused.  
  
"Um, anyone care to tell me what I said wrong?" he asked.  
  
Sora retained her self and smiled. "Oh, no, they were thinking something else." She said. "And no, you didn't say anything wrong. We just didn't know about that fleeting fantasy Lord Kamiya had for the Lady." 'And also, Taichi is already taken. I don't think I'll want to talk about him.'  
  
Ken and Miyako were able to stop their laughing spree and stand up. "Um, we would like to discuss something with Hikari Kamiya." Ken said. "So, I may suggest that you two go galloping in the fields." Miyako added. "Lady Louise is quite strict with the rules, I hope you're not bending any of those."  
  
"Oh why should I?" Sora retorted. "I never come close in taking in her damn rules." Seeing Matt, she retaliated. "Oh, I'm sorry. I feel like cussing the mistress right now while I had the chance."  
  
Miyako shakes her head. Knowing Sora, she probably wants to go with her uncle, now the Royal King in the South Kingdom. "Why, Fauna? Do you...?"  
  
"If anything happens within your stay," Sora declared. "That certain thing you've been thinking will be the first thing I'm going to do."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's not as if we'll be saying goodbye, are we?" the older teen asked, smiling. Miyako smiled. "Now, go along you two. I have things to discuss with Matt."  
  
Ken and Miyako looked at each other, and then ran back to the house, singing, "Matt and Fauna, walking on the plains! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes marriage! And then comes the junior in a baby carriage!"  
  
Sora flushed brightly at the thought, and shakes her head wildly. "Damn kids." Meanwhile, Matt was grinning as he placed a hand on the palomino.  
  
"Um, Fauna, you said we have something to discuss." He said. Sora looked at him.  
  
"Actually, I was trying to shoo those two." Sora replied. They began walking in the opposite direction with the horse following behind them. "I know that they have more things to discuss for themselves than we have."  
  
"You know, for a woman your age, you sure have a lot to say for the mistress." Matt said. "Why hate her in the first place?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand the last thing about torture, Matt." Sora replied. "I would love to go with Lady Mimi out here, than to stay in that house with her. She could take it for all I cared! And also, she thinks she's the owner, but she's not! Lady Sora doesn't even have the right to go home!"  
  
Matt stared at the girl, surprised. "Would Lady Sora be a better landlady?"  
  
"That will be told in time." She answered, annoyed that they were still talking about her stepmother. "So, Matt, why are you in the forest at that time? Where do you live?"  
  
"Um, I was out scouting for boars." Matt lied. "I don't have a house. I usually stay in with one of my friends in this village, and go back to hunt boars again." 'Good cover up, you lousy excuse for a prince!'  
  
Sora nodded. "You know, I never had a good conversation like this since...um, I don't even remember!"  
  
Matt chuckled. "Do you have a family?"  
  
That question struck her. Does she have a family? She asked herself. "All of them are dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, but I really don't want to discuss about them now."  
  
They stopped at the side of the fields, where there is the first part of the forest. "I...have something to tell you, Fauna..."  
  
Sora looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
Matt down on a fallen tree trunk. "Fauna, I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Please, you have nothing to be afraid of." Sora said, sitting down beside him. A little part of her head bonked. 'Even if he declares his love to you?'  
  
"You know, before I met you, I never had interest with girls." Matt started. "They come fawning over me, but I never batted an eye. Which is the prime reason why Taichi never told me that he met Lady Sora. But now, you come. I don't know, but you...your aura, it seems so comforting." He paused, and took Sora's hand with his own. Sora didn't seem to flinch at the touch. "Your judgement to speak out really fascinates me. Even though it was only yesterday we met, I can't stop thinking about you. Damn, I wasn't able to sleep last night because of it!"  
  
"Matt..."  
  
Silence reigned over them for minutes. They just sat there, looking at each other, talking with their minds. After those minutes, Matt slowly cupped her angelic face with his free hand. The next thing Sora knew, he pressed his lips to hers. For the moment, Sora's mind was shouting that this wasn't right, but all her thoughts drowned when she realized she kissed him back. Her free hand went to the back of Matt's head, and stroking his blonde hair.  
  
Matt's hand fell down her shoulder and stopped midway and went to her spine. Without a second thought, he pulled Sora closer to him, as he deepened their very first kiss.  
  
A young heiress, past darkened by slavery.  
  
A crowned prince, desperate to be free.  
  
Those two souls were marked on the tablet of truth, that no matter what lie covers, they'd end up together.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: What? Am I doing things fast forward? Well, you readers be happy about this. I'm thinking of this all night long, and typed it first thing in the morning! Reviews please! 


	6. CHAPTER VI

Blast: Whew. Yes, I'm in the sixth chapter. The plot thickens!  
  
Mai: I'm shutting this side of me off. Heartaches in this chapter. And also, thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. Now, I don't own Digimon, or its characters.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER VI: WHY?  
  
Sora and Matt returned to the gallery, where they found Ken, Miyako, Hikari, Taichi and Mimi waiting for them. Well, it wasn't obvious, but they could see. Ken, Miyako and Hikari were talking about the paintings that Tai made. Taichi and Mimi are talking in another part of the huge room. Smiling inwardly, they went towards the latter.  
  
Mimi noticed their arrival first. "S-eh, Fauna, you're here already." She grinned. (AN: Damn! I made the same mistake on the other chapter! Forgive me! I'll repost that!)  
  
"And why would I stay late, Miss?" Sora grinned mischievously, and observed her stepsister and the painter. "Would you mind telling me what is invading your mind that is making you grin like that?"  
  
"I do hope you two got acquainted already." Tai smiled innocently. He caught Matt's death glare at him, which is spelling the word DEATH perfectly. A roguish smirk went out of the brown haired boy.  
  
Mimi became aware of the time and looked outside. The sun was beginning to set, and if they are not back in the mansion, the Ladies will have a fit. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but we have to go. Mother, Lady Koe and Lady Marissa will be worried if we're not home before nightfall."  
  
"Who are the other two?" Matt inquired, the two names seem to be ringing a familiar tune in his head.  
  
"Lady Koe is Ken's mother, a friend of Lord Takenouchi." Sora filled in. "Lady Marissa is Miyako's mother who happened to be the best friend of Lady Sora's mother."  
  
"Wait a minute. Lady Marissa Inoue?" Matt asked, knowing quite well the young lady.  
  
"Yes. Why? Do you know her, Matt?" Sora asked, hoping that what she is thinking is not the same as what is flowing through the young boy's mind. If it is, then she's toast.  
  
"She is a close friend of the Royal Family of the South." Matt answered, and was quickly sent a glare from Mimi and Tai. He blinked. "Well, I heard that she is a very good friend of the recent King's youngest sister."  
  
Miyako heard the conversation and gave a look to the redhead. Sora shook her head, and mouthed, 'Save me.'. She quickly excused herself from the two persons she'd been conversing with and decided to cut in the conversation. "Um, excuse me, mother made specific on coming home early."  
  
Sora sighed appreciatively at Miyako's direction. "Well, I guess we have to go." She looked at Matt. "I'll see you again sometime, Matt."  
  
"Likewise, Fauna." He placed a fleeting butterfly kiss on her lips, causing the young girl to blush immediately. "See you later."  
  
Tai looked at Mimi. "I'll be at the manor first thing in the morning, Lady Mimi."  
  
Mimi remembered what she have talked about with her companion and smiled. "We'll be expecting you, Lord Kamiya."  
  
After saying their goodbyes and walked their way back to the Takenouchi estate, Sora let out a sigh of relief, and glanced to Miyako. "That was too close for comfort."  
  
"You owe me." Miyako said, before turning her attention to Ken and began talking about things.  
  
"I didn't quite understand what you were talking about." Mimi said, glancing at Sora's direction.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, Mimi, but I can't." Sora answered solemnly, looking at the ground. "I will be able to tell you what that means, if I will be able to get out of Lady's Louise's palm and father with me."  
  
"I see." Mimi said. Suddenly, with the vivacity of a six year old, she make a little dance around the street. "He's coming to our house! He's coming to our house! He's coming to our house!"  
  
Sora shook her head, amused. While she and Matt are starting a steady relationship, Mimi is dancing, singing that her boyfriend is going to the house, and by all means, Lady Louise won't allow such romance between them. She sighed. 'I miss father so much.'  
  
As they arrived home, Marissa greeted them all with a wide smile, especially Sora. "Sora, guess who's here to see you!"  
  
Sora blinked, and then followed the woman to the living room, where she saw another presence, a presence that always make her feel warm. Her face was wreathed in smiles as she ran towards the man. "Father!"  
  
"Ah, my little Tyan!" Lord Arthur Takenouchi took his only daughter into his arms. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Father!" she looked up to him and smiled, tears springing freely out of her eyes. "You came back!"  
  
"Of course." He grinned and patted his daughter's red hair. "I don't want to leave you here with Louise." They sat down on the couch, Marissa, Miyako, Ken, and Mimi sitting on the other chairs. "We have so much catching up to do."  
  
"But before anything else, Sora, your father is going to tell you something very important." Marissa said. She glanced at Miyako, who nodded, and turned to the two unnecessary audiences.  
  
"Mimi, Ken, I believe we have to explain ourselves to your mothers why we are late in coming home." Miyako said, ushering the two out of the room and towards the recreation room, where the other older persons in the household are staying for a while.  
  
After the trio was out of earshot, Arthur sighed and turned to her daughter. "Sora, I know that you are probably suffering under your stepmother's wing." He started, hearing the conversation, er, argument Marissa walked into. "Marissa had been talking to the King, and he was generous enough to take you in, that is, if you want to."  
  
Sora was torn between delight and sorrow. Delight for the fact that she won't have to hear from Lady Louise no more. Sorrow for the fact that she can no longer see her friends again: Taichi, Hikari, Ken, Sam, Mimi, especially Matt. Matt, how cruel can life be, we can't be destined to be with each other? "I'll think about it, father. If nothing progresses within the next three days, I will go to my uncle. But if it suits me to stay here, then I'll decline."  
  
"Okay, Sora." Marissa sighed, and turned to Arthur. 'She will be harder to convince if she knows what awaits her at the South Kingdom.'  
  
'We'll keep it from her until she decides to go.'  
  
Marissa stands up. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. I will help the Ladies prepare dinner." She then left the man and his daughter to talk.  
  
Matt breathed deeply with annoyance. Damn the Royal Guard. Even though Takeru promised not to tell, the Royal Guard had followed him, and fetched the young crown prince from the gallery. Now, he was in his huge magnificent room, preparing to get a string of concerns from his mother, the Queen. "Just my damn luck."  
  
The huge door opened, revealing the Queen Nancy Ishida. On her face is a mask of worry. "Yamato! What were you thinking?" she ran over to her young boy and enveloped him into an embrace. "You could've been kidnapped or something!"  
  
He let his mother babble all the way. "It's alright, mother. I'm right here, safe and sound, and I just wanted to get out without being spotted by the 'ekk' women of the inner palace. (AN: Yeah, got that from Fushigi Yuugi.)"  
  
"Yamato, please." She sighed. Standing up, she smiled faintly. "Your father wants you in the Throne room now. And Yamato, please change your clothes. You are not some huntsman." She left the blonde in the room. 'If this will stop you from escaping, then I will allow it.' She thought. 'I hope my husband isn't too harsh on his decision.'  
  
Matt heaved another sigh. If he couldn't get out again, he'll never be able to see Fauna again. After declaring his love, he was leaving her like that. No, that can't be. He changed into what the whole kingdom knows as the Prince Yamato Ishida. Striding towards the throne room, he was greeted by the advisers, courtiers and the King and Queen. Takeru is reading a book on the steps of the throne, just beside the Queen. All the other people inside the room aside the Royal family knelt down to him.  
  
"Yamato, that will be the last time I'll hear of you running away." The King declared. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, father." Matt answered. "That will never happen again."  
  
"Now, to business." He ordered. He waved his hand, and instantly, everyone in the room, excluding the family, left the room. "Yamato, as you already know, you are in the age of inheriting the throne."  
  
'Oh, no, not this! Anything but this!' Matt pleaded silently.  
  
"Yamato, your mother and I have been talking to the King of the Southern Kingdom."  
  
Matt's eyes shot open. "What?! You have been talking to the Nonaka's?!" (AN: Like it was any surprise.)  
  
The King disregarded the sudden outburst of his son. "This was a good thing, because the war had been destructive to both our kingdoms. Now, we are negotiating that to make the two kingdoms prosper and stronger, and to do that, we need your help as the crown prince of Ishida to welcome the young Princess into this kingdom."  
  
"What young Princess?"  
  
"Why, the only heiress of the Southern Kingdom herself, Princess Rika Nonaka." The Queen said. "Don't tell me that you aren't ready for this to happen."  
  
The world around Yamato Ishida shattered. It was only a few hours ago that he and the only girl he had laid eyes upon had shared a very wonderful moment, and now, his father, the King, was telling him that he was marrying a Princess to unite the two kingdoms. Although it wasn't told directly, he knows what his parents meant. He gritted his teeth and ran off back to his bedroom, his father ordering him to come back.  
  
The Queen saw the look on her son's face. And she wasn't blind to see what he meant. She turned to her husband. "Let me talk to him. Something is bothering him to even talk about marriage." She followed her son back to the bedroom chambers.  
  
She saw Yamato sitting by the bedroom window, looking outside with a blank expression on his face. She smiled, and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Yamato?"  
  
"Hello mother."  
  
"Yamato, tell me what's wrong." She said. "Is it another girl?"  
  
Barely noticed, Matt nodded.  
  
"Oh, I see." She took a chair and joined him. "I can talk to your father about the marriage. But, it will be the Princess' decision if she agrees with her father. You have to convince her that you are not worthy of her." She chuckled softly. "That's what I did to overthrow my last suitor just to marry your father. I love so much, and I'm proud to have you and Takeru as my sons."  
  
Matt smiled. "Thank you mother." He continued gazing below. An idea struck his mind. "Mother, have you heard of the Takenouchi's?"  
  
"The Takenouchi's? But of course!" the Queen answered. "The youngest sister of the Southern King is the first wife of the Lord Takenouchi!"  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Yamato, before the wars, when I was still a child, I used to go talk to the King of the South and his sister. We were separated by the wars, and last I've heard, his sister married the Lord Arthur Takenouchi and gave him a daughter, Sora, I believe her name is. I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully."  
  
"As Taichi Kamiya told me. I was told by the maidservant of the Takenouchi household that Lady Sora is out of town."  
  
"What? That's nonsense." She said, blinking. "Sora was left in the estate to be with the Lord's mistress, Lady Louise, and her two daughters. And what do you mean by maidservant? I have never heard of the Takenouchi's having a maidservant."  
  
It struck Matt hard. "Then, who the hell is Fauna?"  
  
"Fauna?" his mother asked. "My child, Fauna is the name of Sora's deceased mother, the youngest princess of the South!"  
  
Matt blinked, the truth struck him hard. The girl, the girl, she was the Lady Sora Takenouchi! Why did Taichi hide this from him! Why didn't anyone told him about this?! "But she was dressed like a servant!"  
  
"Servant." This leaves the Queen musing. "It must be the mistress' doing. She is probably hiding the heiress of the estate from the public. So, you met Sora?"  
  
"In a different sense, mother." Matt answered, his heart wrenching with anger. He had fallen in love with the young heiress! No wonder the reactions of the two younger children they were accompanied by were ridiculous. "I'm in trouble, mother."  
  
"Why, Yamato?"  
  
"I...I'm in love with Sora." He said. No wonder Taichi was forcing Sora to him! His friend only wanted him to stick with the truth, but to not tell off what lie Sora gave him. And the letter, the letter belonged to her! "But she deceived me. She made me believe such things!"  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Oh no! What happened? And why the heck is Rika Nonaka here? How will they solve this? And what will happen to Sora and Matt? Bleaky. And also, 'Tyan' means Sky in Chinese, remember what Sora's name meant? I'm sure you're getting my point. Someone here is obviously out of character. Tell me, will you? R & R! 


	7. CHAPTER VII

Blast: THIS IS ONE DAMN LONG CHAPTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I AM WORKING ON THIS!?? Okay, I'm fine. Through his story, I'll be having my lousy excuse for a classmate to be my muse. But he still owes me those 20 bucks. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. I never will. DAAAAAAAMNNNNNN MY STOMACH IS KILLING MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Lots of dramatic scenes, so I'll place a drama genre. Well, here goes..... and also, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU for the reviews! (sniffles) I'm getting drunk these days...  
  
~~ CHAPTER XII: THE TRUTH, THE CONFRONTATION, AND THE GOODBYE  
  
The next morning, Sora woke up in her old room, her chambers when she was still a kid. Sitting up, she blinked, and looked at the window. It was raining. Some of the raindrops were tapping on her window. Smiling, she changed into her normal clothes and went down to her father and the whole family.  
  
They all met in the dining room. But something was amiss, Sora noticed. There was no food yet. Her father is quite far away from Lady Louise. And for once, even Mimi and Jun are sitting far from each other. She took a seat beside Lady Marissa and looked at everyone. Looking at her mother's best friend, she inquired what was going on.  
  
"I hope you've already made your decision, Sora." Was the only reply she got from Marissa.  
  
What decision? Could it be?  
  
"I have heard from Marissa of your mistreating Sora." Her father started, looking directly at his mistress. "She saw it with her two eyes. I would've known that you would put her to work, but I will never allow you to hit my daughter."  
  
"She wasn't behaving properly in front of Lady Koe and Lord Kamaki." Louise explained. "I have to disciple her."  
  
"Disciple?" Sora stand up, throwing her stepmother a dirty look. "Discipline when you are trying to take all of mother's memorabilia out of the estate? You must be crazy to think that. Father gave me precise orders to protect those things, and that was only a day before Lady Koe arrived!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Father already sent me a letter, alerting me of visitors and requesting me to take care of things." She answered briefly. Mimi smiled, knowing she did the right thing of letting her go to the post office.  
  
"And to inform you, Sora is still the heiress of the Takenouchi Estate." Arthur said. "And I am willing to bet that even the Queen herself knows of this."  
  
"Father!" Sora exclaimed. Her father was going to tell everyone!  
  
"You stay out of this, Sora." Arthur ordered. Sora silenced, and glanced at Marissa and Miyako. They nodded, as if to say, 'It is for the best.'.  
  
"Do you have any idea of who the late Fauna Takenouchi really is?" he asked Louise, eyes saying, 'Try.'.  
  
"Why would I care? That woman is nothing but a gold digger! She wants your fortune!" she exclaimed. "Even if she dies, this little girl will take everything you have worked and toiled for!"  
  
"Don't you speak that way to my mother ever again, Madam!" Sora replied hotly, anger tearing up inside her. "You do that one more time, and you are going to regret it!"  
  
"And what are you going to do, Sora?" Louise mocked, standing up. "You are still believing in such things."  
  
"The child is right, Louise!" Arthur cut in, breaking the friction between Louise and Sora. Louise took her seat.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken was getting confused. He casted a look on Miyako, who returned it with a tight smile and a small nod.  
  
"Have you heard of the Southern Kingdom, Louise?" Arthur asked, calmly, standing up, and walked towards a certain painting located in the dining room. He saw Louise nodded. "Have you ever met the Royal Family?"  
  
"What does that have to do with..."  
  
"Don't answer me like that!" he interrupted, shutting Louise up completely. "A simple yes or no will do." Seeing her shook her head, he looked up at the painting. "If you had paid more attention to this mansion's great paintings and structures, you will know that the people in this painting are the same people ruling the South right now."  
  
Everyone, except Sora and Marissa, looked towards the painting. On the painting was the Late King and Queen, complete with their crown jewels, along with the eldest son, who is the heir of the throne, holding the youngest by hand. The youngest was a beautiful girl bearing a tiara fit for her lovely self. She looked almost like...  
  
"Sora." Mimi whispered, taking all this in. One by one, they quickly learned what was going on, even Ken.  
  
Louise, however, didn't like the sound of this. This can't be!  
  
"The woman you called gold digger," Arthur started, his back still on her, "My first wife and Sora's mother, Fauna," he continued. Suddenly he turned to his mistress with hot rage, "Is the youngest princess of the South Kingdom! She is the little girl portrayed there in that picture! The second in the throne!"  
  
"Father..." Sora murmured. She doesn't like where this is going.  
  
"And that little girl," he pointed at Sora, "is her daughter! Sora will second that throne if ever the child of the King denounces her crown! So you do not have any right to talk to my daughter like that!"  
  
"Father!" Sora started, but Marissa placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why would Fauna want my riches?" Arthur asked, still angry. "You know what really happened at the castle? I'll tell you! The crown prince married someone the Royal parents didn't quite agree with, and gave the crown to Fauna! And you know what she did? She turned that crown away and convinced the King and Queen to do good with her brother and her sister-in-law! You know why? Because she loved me! Had she not, she would've accepted the position and became the Queen! Now, do you believe that she is after my riches? TELL ME!"  
  
The whole room was quiet. Sora had begun crying. All the wishes of becoming normal, staying with her friends, will be whisked away. Mimi, Sam, Ken, Taichi, Hikari, and Matt. If this continues, she'll never see Matt again! Mimi ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Sora, tomorrow, you'll be leaving." Her father declared. She shot up. "You are to go to your uncle. The Southern Kingdom is in distress right now, and you are needed badly." He left the room.  
  
Mimi and Miyako escorted Sora to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, they continued to comfort the girl who unknowingly became a candidate of the crown of the South.  
  
After Sora finished crying, Mimi patted her. "Hey, don't worry now. I'll visit you, I promise."  
  
"Mimi, the others..." Sora whimpered. "Taichi, Hikari, how will they react to this? And Matt...Mimi, that was only yesterday, and...I'll never see him again!" Breaking into another batch of tears, she latched herself to the brunette.  
  
Mimi sighed, as she embraced her stepsister again. 'You'll meet him sooner than you thought, Sora...'  
  
The rain stopped by early lunch. The young children decided on stopping by Taichi to bring on the news. Knocking on the door, they were greeted by Hikari. They went to the fields, where Taichi is tending to the golden palomino. Sora, this time, wore something more elegant.  
  
"What's the hold up?" Taichi asked as he saw all of them again. After kissing his girlfriend for a few moments, he surveyed every one of them and saw what was happening. "Sora? You okay?" he asked, seeing his childhood friend's face red with tears.  
  
"Taichi, I want you to take care of my palomino." She answered, stroking her horse.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Tai, I'm leaving." She said, her eyes still on her horse.  
  
"What? Where?" he took Sora by her shoulders. "What happened? Tell me!"  
  
Mimi broke the hold, and took Sora to her. "She can't explain this. Perhaps Miyako can fill that answer. You need to know the truth about Sora. And she will need to know the truth we've been hiding from her."  
  
"What truth?" the redhead asked. Mimi soothed her.  
  
"We'll talk about it later." She said. "Now, let's take Palo for a little tour." Mimi took Taichi's Thoroughbred and Sora took the palomino's reins and walked to the plains. Miyako explained what happened that morning and told him the whole truth.  
  
"Well, that beats it all." Taichi concluded. The children looked to him, questioning. "Well, if she's really the niece of the King, Matt can always find her."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, if my memory serves me right, Matt is none other than the crown prince of Ishida, Prince Yamato." Tai mused, looking up. "That won't be a problem."  
  
"But that is the problem." Someone argued. They looked and found Matt, wearing his castle clothes, and on his Clydesdale. "I won't have a chance on her because she will be ruling the South." Looking at their confused faces, he sighed, "Because the crown princess of the South, Princess Rika, who is Sora's cousin, is betrothed to marry me."  
  
"Matt!" Tai exclaimed. "When did you just learn all of this?!"  
  
"Last night. Father told me directly." He answered. "And mother told me of who that woman really is. Although I thank you for pushing me to Sora, I still couldn't believe you hid the truth from me."  
  
"I can't believe this." Miyako said. She looked at Yamato. "Lady Sora is in the plains together with Lady Mimi. You might want to have a word with her."  
  
Matt nodded, and ran after Mimi and Sora. Tai sighed. "What a crazy world this is."  
  
"It certainly is." Ken affirmed. "I wonder how will this story end."  
  
"Well, it is either fate, or the author really wants to screw this story up." Miyako answered. Ken shakes his head.  
  
After hearing Yamato's side which was told by Mimi, Sora looked up. "I am in so much trouble."  
  
"I didn't believe Taichi at first," Mimi said. "But he could never tell a lie to me. I have heard of Prince Yamato, but we never saw him."  
  
"That's because my mother never let me out." Yamato added, riding towards their direction. "Damn they're so strict." He stopped in front of them and got off his horse, with a plain look on his face. "A good day to you, Mimi, Fauna, or should I say, Sora?"  
  
Mimi acknowledged the greeting, but Sora looked away. "I should leave you two to talk. I need a word with the others." She quickly rode away.  
  
Sora got off of her palomino, and faced Yamato. Both of them made a mistake, and it must be attended immediately. But Matt wasn't one to show patience.  
  
"Why didn't you told me who you really were?" he asked, first calmly. "You told me that you are a servant of the Takenouchi household, and yet, you are the heiress! That letter came from your father! Why haven't you told me?!"  
  
"I'll tell you!" Sora cried out. "Even though father is with me, I have no actual rights while my stepmother is there! If I were to tell you I am a landlady, would you believe that right away from the sight of my clothes?! What if I was wrong? And I never became the heiress?" Having no reply from the prince, she continued. "And you know what? It never happened! My father suddenly lose his nerve this morning and will send me to the South right away! As I'm sure you know why. Even though we will still meet, it won't be the same. You are going to be my in-law by the next week." (AN: Let's just say Sora learned that from her father, and never told Miyako.) She drew up her horse once again. "Had I knew who you really were, if you didn't chose to hide, I would've told. And there I was in my room, thinking that I'll never see you again! I was thinking of dying instead than to be away from you!" she rode off, her cinnamon red hair covering her crying face.  
  
Yamato groaned, rubbing his temples. He was hoping that the whole problem will be solved. Now he was never going to marry her! He have to convince the Princess not to agree with the marriage. He mounted his horse, and sauntered back to the stables. This was not going well. And for the first time in the young prince's life, he wept.  
  
As Sora returned to the stables, she dried her tears and put on a convincing face. But Mimi saw through her mirror, and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I have to go home." Was her reply. Mimi and Taichi looked at each other. Something must've happened. Bad.  
  
They were gone by the time Yamato returned to the stables. Taichi heaved a sigh, and looked at his best friend. Yamato returned the look, and his brown haired friend shook his head. "I guess I screwed up bad." The young prince said. Tai nodded.  
  
"Things'll work out in the end, Matt." He replied simply.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said as he rode off. Tai let out another sigh.  
  
"This definitely isn't Yamato's day." Hikari walked up to her brother, wiping her hands on her apron. She had already finished her chores for the day. They don't need servants to do things for them, they can just handle things by themselves.  
  
"It sure isn't."  
  
Sora sits on the center of her bed, clutching the large bed quilts. It was near evening now, and she haven't went down after coming home from the Kamiya's. Letting her head rest on her bended knees, she began thinking whether what she did was right. If she can't see the prince before next week, she may never had a chance to be with him. Still embroidered in her tangled mind web, she hadn't heard the bedroom door open.  
  
"Sora?" She looked up and saw her father, smiling softly. She broke into a small smile herself. Arthur sat on the side of the bed. "Listen, Sora, I'm sorry I acted like that this morning. But what I say is true, my child. Since it was the Princess who is going to marry the Ishida's crown prince, you have to (AN: Don't even think of complaining of the monarchy system in my story because I'M THE AUTHOR!!!) take her place as the ruler of the South for a while, until the the whole inheritance is passed on to both of them."  
  
"Father, it is not the crown I'm getting to worked up about." Sora replied. Arthur looked at his daughter, rather confused. "It...it's the crown prince."  
  
"Huh? What has Prince Yamato got to do with your...wait, don't tell me..."  
  
Sora told her father the whole story, including her last confrontation. After narrating the events, she covered herself with her bedsheets and cried.  
  
Arthur was quite surprised of the roll of events. It was known that the prince was quite a escapee, but he never thought that the young man would bump to his daughter. And quite a problem they were presented with. Taking the crying girl into his arms, he said, "Little one, no one is perfect. It was wrong to lie, and both of you made the same mistake of lying to each other. But this is a small problem to deal with. If the two of you can't make up for this tiny quandary, then you can never face the danger that might be lurking ahead." Sighing, he continued. "Even though your mother and I got together, our web of story is just as complicated as yours, but of little difficulty as your mother isn't the holder of the crown as long as her brother is there." Making Sora look up to him, he smiled. "There is no problem that couldn't be solved by talking in a calm and orderly manner."  
  
Sora returned the action and nodded. Her father is right. "But it's too late now. I'll be leaving tomorrow." She presented him with a smile and went back to to her stance before her father entered. "I just have to live with it, I guess."  
  
By the next morning, the carriage set for the Nonaka Kingdom was on their front yard. The footsmen took all of Sora's belongings and placed them in the back. Sora, together with all the others, save for Louise and Jun (AN: I'm a JUN-hater, so sue me.) joined her outside. Sora shared a hug with her father before turning to the rest. Mimi stands beside them, tears already flowing.  
  
"I will trust you to handle the estate, Mimi, while I am away." She said.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Sora. You got your issues to deal with." Mimi jested. Both of them looked at each other, and broke into an embrace. "Oh Sora! I'll miss you!!"  
  
"I will to, Mimi." Sora replied. They separated, and the redhead looked at Sam. The young man took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Expect that this will not be the last we meet, Sora." He said, after, and released her hand. (Me: 'looking up innocently'. Drex: Hey, you're turning this into something else! Me: AM not! You are just illiterate!) Sora smiled, and turned to Miyako and Ken. Her smile grew wider.  
  
"I am looking forward to see the both of you at the Nonaka's." she assumed, winking at the lavender haired girl who instantly blushed at the sound of 'the both of you'. Ken was smiling innocently, scratching the back of his head. Sora turned to the Lord and Ladies. "Lord Kamaki, Lady Koe, Lady Marissa, I thank you of visiting us here, and I anticipate that you will be visiting the South as well."  
  
"You give us a call, we'll be there." Koe smiled. Marissa grinned, knowing she need not say anything.  
  
Sora smiled back. (AN: They're smiling a lot even though she's going to be away. Drex: Sicko. Me: Get lost. You're just data in my story. Drex: Sounds more like a muse. Me: GET OUT!!!!!!) She went to the carriage, where she is greeted halfway by the footmen, who escorted her to the stagecoach. Before completely stepping into the carriage, she looked up to the window, where she saw her stepmother and her stepsister watching her. She nodded slightly and went into her transportation. The stagecoach hurried off right away.  
  
At the cliff near the road to the outskirts of the Ishida's Kingdom, Yamato watched at the stagecoach passed by. Reining his Clydesdale, he looked at the carriage that had the only girl, aside from his mother, that he loved, disappear from his sight. What he didn't know is that they'll be meeting again sooner than he thought.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, right that day he'll see and TALK to her again. I'm such a spoiler. And, mind telling me what OOC means? My other story, a Ryouki, had a review, and it involved that certain abbreviation, or whatever it's called. Try guessing what will happen next! 


	8. CHAPTER VIII

Blast: Yes! I made it for 8th Chapter! But I'm not in a mood, and I'm sleepy.  
  
Mai: Oh boy. This always happens to me every time Blast is not in a good mood. And I myself am sleepy. So I'll just make this quick.  
  
Mai: IdontownDigimonandIneverwill. Oh boy. Sorato fans will be killing me for making this chapter...I'm such a wuss...  
  
CHAPTER VIII: A NIGHT WITH THE CRISIS  
  
Sora looked out her window. It was already late afternoon, and they were still in the vicinity of the Ishida Kingdom. Sighing, she looked beside her, and saw the package her father had given her after their conversation in her chamber. Taking it in her hands, she carefully opened it. It was the gown her mother had preserved. Arthur must've kept it away from his mistress. She embraced it, wishing that all of this is just a bad dream. She didn't start crying. Now she had to be strong.  
  
The stagecoach is entering the forest that separates the Ishida's to the Nonaka's. And it was already getting dark. She closed her windows, and repack the gift. Deciding on keeping silent, she listen as the sounds of the creatures of the night started.  
  
Unknown to the redhead, Yamato had been following them, more like a kilometer away. But his training has given him the gift of hearing the stagecoach pass. He looked down at his horse. "You must be tired, boy. But things must be repaired. I'll return you to Taichi after this."  
  
His horse neighed an confirmatory sound. Smiling, he continued to follow the carriage. That was when his horse had stopped. "What's the matter, boy?"  
  
The Clydesdale didn't reply. Yamato understand what it means. This forest is dangerous at night. He closed his eyes, and heard galloping that went fainter and fainter. And the next thing he heard is a woman's scream. He snapped. "Sora!"  
  
He galloped fast forward. And what he see wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
Sora knew she was having a nightmare. It was still peaceful by the start of the night, until she felt the carriage stop, the coachman yelped, the footmen gone, and the carriage door flew open, revealing the ugly face of a bandit. She screamed at the top of her lungs, until the crook decided to silence her. He grabbed her and covered her mouth.  
  
She squirmed at the tight hold. "Heh, you're one lively little girl." The thug exclaimed. "What a good use for you!"  
  
"Yeah. She'd be a good price." Another bandit replied. Looking at her figure, he smirked. "We have to shut her up. That scream might've given us away." He punched her on the stomach.  
  
'This isn't happening...' Sora said as she began losing consciousness. 'Yamato...please...please help me...'  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Okay, a commercial break for now.........  
  
Drex: What do you mean commercial break! This isn't a telenovela!  
  
Blast: Drex, shut up. I'm still mad at you.  
  
Drex: What? For not paying? Kill me if you like. I ain't paying. YOU SAID I CAN HAVE IT FOR MY GIFT!  
  
Blast: LIKE I SAID THAT! I LEND YOU MONEY, AND YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'LL RETURN IT ON OUR FAREWELL PARTY! WE ARE NOW IN THIRD YEAR, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAY IT!!  
  
Drex: I think this is enough commercial. GO back to the story!  
  
Blast: Fine! I will!  
  
~~  
  
Sora opened her eyes slowly. The fire cackled softly, and she was hearing a very lovely tune. Without sitting up, she noticed that she was covered by what looks like a cape. She examined her surroundings a bit. There was a figure a good three meters away from her, playing what looks like a harmonica. Seeing the familiar figure, she sits up. The figure stopped his music and look at her. (AN: DAMN! I gave it away with the stupid harmonica!)  
  
"I hope you have preserved your energy well, Sora." He said. Sora blinked. This man...  
  
"Yamato!?"  
  
He walked towards her, and sat down beside her. "It seems that the Inoue's forgot to tell you that this forest isn't safe." He handed her that package. "And I believe this is yours."  
  
She looked at him with sheer gratitude and took the parcel. "Yamato...thank you..."  
  
Matt sighed. "Please, Sora...I don't want to end it this way." He gazed at her. "I don't want to marry someone else...please..."  
  
Sora stared at him for a moment, then turned her head to the side. "I'm sorry, Yamato. I promised father. I can't let him down now." She walked away and stopped at the Clydesdale, refusing to let her tears fall. "Tomorrow, my cousin is coming over. Thank you for saving me, Matt, but I'm really sorry." She tilted her head straight and whistled long and loud.  
  
For a moment, they heard nothing uncommon. The next second, they heard the fast galloping of a horse. It stopped in front of Sora.  
  
"I know Taichi was still lazy in keeping you in the barn." She smirked, patting her palomino. After mounting it, she looked again at Yamato with an apologetic look. "You had saved me twice, Your Majesty, and I thank you for that. But now, I have duties to perform, and I hope I'll be able to make up for those. Goodbye, Your Majesty." She held on the palomino. "C'mon, let's go South." The horse obeyed, and rode off.  
  
Yamato again watched as she once again left him. He punch the tree next to him, damning himself. He knows he can never stop someone like Sora. "Remember, Sora Takenouchi, I will get you back. By the time I have you, I'm not going to let you go...I promise."  
  
~~  
  
Taichi yawned as he gazed outside. It was already pitch black, but he loved hanging out on the fields. Suppresing another yawn, he remembered the day he first met Mimi.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A twelve year old boy sat down on the bench. It was quite a tiring day, and he really wants to get some good sleep. The horses are already in the stables, probably asleep, well, except for Sora's palomino. The animal doesn't seem to go well with wooden stables and a few neighbors of his own species, so he's prefer the forest a lot than the large building that can easily be mistaken for a cage.  
  
Speaking of Sora, he didn't have much contact with her the past years. Probably because of that new mistress of theirs. What a world.  
  
"It's already late afternoon." A feminine voice shook him out of his thoughts. He directed his gaze upon a familiar redhead with red eyes standing beside him, smirking. "Looks like Taichi is having trouble speaking for himself."  
  
"Sora!" he exclaimed, standing up and giving his friend a hug. "Hey, how're you? I've heard the news, by the way."  
  
"Oh, Lady Louise?" Her face wrinkled. "She's a snob. I never thought father would marry such a woman."  
  
"And I could see that you have problems visiting me." He replied.  
  
"I'm sorry if that troubles you, Tai, but she's head of the house while father is gone, and we're not allowed to go out unless for those 'shopping sprees' with her daughters, Mimi and 'shudder' Jun. Mimi is a nice girl, and she's with me right now..." Sora looked around. "But I can't really find her."  
  
"Maybe she's inside the gallery." Taichi suggested. "If your stepsister has an eye for antiques and portraits, that is."  
  
Sora laughed. "And, yes, she DOES have an eye for antiques and portraits. Her room is full of them! She begged me to take her with me when she learned that I'm going here after doing some shopping!"  
  
The two went inside, only to find a girl of their age, studying the paintings carefully. She has long brown hair, and brown eyes. When she noticed the arrival of the two, she beamed.  
  
"Sora! You have to see this!" she called. Sora shakes her head and walked towards her, whispering something that goes by the lines "You see?" to Tai. "This painting is awesome! The person who did this must be so creative."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment." Taichi grinned, causing Mimi to look at him curiously.  
  
"So you are the boy Sora is talking about!" she exclaimed. "And she added that you are great in doing paintings. This must be your work." She extends a hand to him. "My name is Mimi."  
  
He blinked, and then turned pinkish as he accepted the hand. Sora grinned as she saw this reaction. She jabbed his lightly on the ribs. "You take care of her, or I'll personally take care of you!" she said in his ear. She smiled to both of them. "Um, I'll be going outside for a walk. Who knows, maybe I can find MY prince charming somewhere else. This place is getting too stuffy."  
  
Tai watched as Sora left them pretty much alone. That little~! She's so going to get it! Being a good guy that he was, he politely showed Mimi his masterpieces. There he noticed that this girl really showed interest in what he was saying. And this made him uncomfortable, and hearing of the girl's voice carries a shiver to his spine.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He grinned at that small memory that remained as long as he lived. They became steady a few years after, without the proper knowledge of the 'terror' Lady Louise, of course.  
  
With another yawn, he scanned the area, and realized that the setting was the same as that day. Only that Sora wasn't there, not was Mimi, nor was...the palomino.  
  
"Drats." He muttered. "There goes that girl's horse. Where could he be running off to?"  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Well, that's that for this chapter. I'm having a terrible difficult time updating my stories due to immense school loads such as papers, projects, things like that...  
  
Mai: I want to make something very clear. I'm having burdens with my schoolwork so I really don't want to be faced with a tonful of flames as I go surfing. And also, I can feel sarcasm on your comments, so if you feel like flaming me for this story, please do keep it for yourself for now. Thank you. 


	9. CHAPTER IX

Mai: I'm going to rewrite this, okay? I got too many mistakes, and it needs to be taken down...  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER IX: THE SOUTH KINGDOM  
  
~~  
  
At the palace of the South Kingdom...  
  
"Please, we can't meet like this any longer. I'm leaving for the Ishida Kingdom tomorrow."  
  
"I don't care. Please, Rika. I don't want it to end like this."  
  
"You have to understand, Ryo, that it is my duty as the princess to negotiate on the two kingdoms."  
  
Both of them heard a galloping sound coming from the forest. Rika quickly took Ryo to the edge of the balcony. "Ryo, you have to go. My cousin is arriving already. She will not want to see me with you. Please."  
  
The young man looked at his feet, and then faced the princess with a small smile. "Just call my name, and I'll be there." After giving the young heiress of South a kiss, he disappeared in a blur.  
  
Rika sighed. 'That's what I get for loving a ninja.' She trailed back inside her room, her long nightdress sweeping the floor as she pass by. She looked at her mirror, where she saw a girl with shoulder length auburn hair and purple eyes glistened with tears. She raised a hand to her eyes and softly wiped the tears away on her face. 'I have to be strong. For Ryo.'  
  
A knock came on the door. "Princess? A guest awaits you at the throne room." The chambermaid called.  
  
"I'll be right there." She answered back, while taking out a dress and quickly dressing. She sat down on the dresser and arranged her hair and carefully covered it with her tiara. After the preparations, she exited the room.  
  
~~  
  
Sora entered the throne room, holding the parcel in one hand. There, in the larger throne, rests King Edward Nonaka, the high leader of the South Kingdom. When the king saw her, his face was wreathed in smiles.  
  
"Ah! You must be Sora." He acknowledged. "Marissa had been right. You do look a lot like your mother." (AN: She does?)  
  
Sora smiled, and curtsied. "Your Majesty. A pleasant good evening to you, and thank you for welcoming me into your kingdom."  
  
Edward nodded. "Liliac, fetch Rika from her room, please." The chambermaid nodded, and ran off. The king turned back to his niece. "I'm sorry that my wife is not around. She had been discussing matters with the council until now."  
  
"It is quite alright." Sora replied, idly wondering how did her grandparents reacted on her uncle's choice. "Your Majesty?"  
  
"Please call me, uncle, child. What it is?"  
  
"Uncle, surely you have heard of my life in the mansion?" Seeing a nod on the man's face, she continued. "My stepmother had always believed that my mother was some kind of gold-digger. And because of that, she treated me like she would treat my mother. My father had enough of her antics, and revealed to all of us who really is my mother, and how she rejected the crown. Is that all true, uncle?"  
  
"Arthur never lied." The king replied. "That is true. All of that is true. But because of that, I owe my sister a lot more than expected. That is why I wanted to take you in when I heard that you were mistreated by your stepmother."  
  
"Princess Rika is here!"  
  
Sora turned to see the doors opened, revealing her cousin, the young princess destined to marry the man she loved. But she can't feel anger for that. She smiled, and curtsied as Rika approached her. "Princess Rika. I have heard a lot about you, and it is my great pleasure to meet you."  
  
Looking at her cousin's face, Rika silently deduced that she is in a tough night. 'I wonder what happened?' She returned the smile, and curtsied as well, showing her amazing etiquette. "Good evening to you, Lady Sora." Looking at her father, she curtsied again. "And good evening to you, father."  
  
Edward nodded. "I believe that you two would get along just fine. Rika, you wouldn't mind sharing your bedroom for your cousin, or do you want her to have a separate room?"  
  
Rika blinked, and then smiled. "Having her into my room would we wonderful, father." 'At least I would have someone to talk to. Unlike the other people here.'  
  
~~  
  
"Welcome to my room." Rika said as they entered the room. Sora smiled, looking around. The young princess sat down on the bed. "You know, Sora, I'm glad you're here, at least for tonight."  
  
Sora looked at her cousin with sudden interest. And then it hit her. "You can talk to me about anything. I won't tell a soul."  
  
After a good thirty minutes, the two girls became very good friends.  
  
~~  
  
The next day, the two met King Edward and Queen Rumiko in the dining room. The queen looked more like Rika's mirror, with long dirty blond hair. After greeting the king and queen, the princess and Sora sat down.  
  
"It looks like you two got along just fine." Rumiko smiled. She turned to Sora. "I'm really glad that you came, although it will not be long now that Rika is set for Ishida Kingdom. I never had the time to really talk to her, as I attended most of the meetings with my husband."  
  
"It is really alright, mother." Rika said, silently eating her food. Sora looked at her. "I'm just fine locking myself in my room."  
  
Sora decided to stay quiet at the moment as she eats what's left of her food. Looking at the Royal Family reminded her of Yamato. 'It is too late now. I can't stop the marriage. I can never stop this marriage.' She looked at Rika. 'I can't just talk to Rika like this. It is useless trying.'  
  
"Sora, is anything bothering you?"  
  
Sora looked up at them, and smiled. "No, nothing really, Your Majesty." She looked back at her food. "I was just thinking."  
  
Rumiko and Edward looked at each other. Rika sighed, knowing that she needs to save her cousin from being bombarded by questions by her parents. She stands up. "Father, Mother, I would like to take Sora to the Palace Gardens. I want to be the first to take her there."  
  
"Sure, dear." After the affirmation of the two, Rika took Sora towards the garden.  
  
"Good thing they didn't decide to ruin my day." Rika said as they finally arrived. She looked at Sora. "Is there something that you should tell me, Sora?"  
  
Sora looked at the flowers that cover the gardens like a bed sheet, her eyes clouded with tears. "I wish I never left him." The princess stared at her, confused. "We lied to each other, yet, we loved each other dearly. I know those lies didn't matter. But our duties got in the way."  
  
Rika placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling that you would reunite with the one you love." She looked at the flowers and picked a lavender and gave it to the lady. "I promise that."  
  
'There is no way that you could keep that promise.' Sora thought as she accepted the flower. 'But to honour the memory I had, I will believe.' "Thank you, Rika."  
  
~~  
  
Later that mid-noon, Rika set out for the Ishida Kingdom. She sat down on the carriage, carrying a small booklet. She remembered Ryo's words clearly as she laid eyes on the booklet.  
  
FLASBACK:  
  
'This is my journal, princess. I have no secrets to hide from you. If life seems bored, read this.' Ryo said, handing the princess a small booklet. Rika studied the thing with keen interest, and looked at him.  
  
'Thank you Ryo, I'll treasure it. And one more thing: Don't call me 'princess'. It is not appropriate.'  
  
'It is appropriate. I'm only a ninja, and you are the daughter of the Royal Family.'  
  
'We are not in a caste system here, Ryo, so don't talk like that.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"But that system is what destroyed my life completely." She finished, opening the pages carefully. Ryo, she discovered, was a good writer. His adventures were carefully written down, in perfect detail.  
  
~~  
  
Sora sits down in the garden, now tending the flowers. She loved looking at them, as if the colourful plants are telling her to calm down. She looked up the sky and back at her work.  
  
"You seem to have a career in that." A voice from behind surprised her. She turned around, to see a young man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes that reminded her of Yamato. He was dressed in a regular huntsman garb. He studied the flower arrangement. "Not bad."  
  
"Thank you." She turned back to her work.  
  
"Lady Sora Takenouchi, isn't it?" he asked. After seeing her nod, he smiled. "I'm Ryo. Ryo Akiyama."  
  
Sora stopped at the surname of the guest. She have search in her library, and she have heard of the bloodline of the Akiyama's. They were known to be a clan of deadly ninjas. But looking at Ryo's appearance, he doesn't look like a killer.  
  
"So, Princess Rika really decided on going to Ishida Kingdom." Ryo deduced, the air suddenly getting stuffy.  
  
"As if she had any choice in the matter." Sora replied. "It wasn't my choice being here, too. I was yanked from my loved ones back home."  
  
"Loved ones?" Ryo tilted his head. "I heard that you were mistreated back there."  
  
"You don't understand." Sora said. "Not all people were cold-hearted there. Although father can visit me here...the person I wanted to see the most can never talk to me properly again."  
  
"Why? Does he have a talking impairment?"  
  
Sora sighed exasperatedly. "Are you really that dense? Oh wait, you don't know. I take that back. You see, I had someone I cared for back there." Seeing the look on Ryo's face that tells her that he understood, she continued. "He is going to married. And I am here. I was send here. I really don't want to leave him, but I promised father."  
  
"Hmm, looks like we're on the same boat." Ryo chuckled. His face changed into solemn when Sora looked at him. "There was a person I really loved, and she is still living, mind you. But now, she had to move away, and I will never see her again the same way."  
  
"Why? Do you have a vision impairment?"  
  
"Don't get wise on me, Lady Sora. You know what I mean. She is going to get married, and..." he stopped when he saw her expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sora stared at the man, thinking things faster than a Need For Speed Ferrari. "Ryo, can you tell me who is that person you are just talking about? I'll tell you who he is if you'll tell me who is that person." She raised her right hand in pledge. "I swear, this will be just between the both of us."  
  
Ryo glanced at the flowers, and picked a lavender, and gave it to Sora.  
  
'My suspicions are confirmed.' "Princess Rika."  
  
"Yes, and she is going to marry..."  
  
Sora didn't let him finish. "Rika is going to marry Prince Yamato Ishida, who happened to meet me before I went here."  
  
The words dawned on the ninja. "You don't mean...you...and His Majesty..."  
  
"Yes, that is true."  
  
Ryo blinked. What a twisted fate.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: It really is a twisted fate. And don't complain on the couples. They will never change. This is the mains...  
  
Major Sorato, Mimichi, Kenyako and Ryouki, and minor Takari.  
  
I won't change any of these pairings. NEVER! LOL 


	10. CHAPTER X

Mai: Before anything else, I'd like to thank those who are patronizing this story. Hontou ni, arigato. This chapter would like to tell something, though I'm getting lazier in writing. Please, if anyone spot any mistake in the spelling, please notify me in your review so that I can revise the chapter.  
  
Mai: I don't own Digimon, I never will. I like to write, and I'm writing while I'm busy as a watcher here at the hospital. My dad was treated because of something in his appendix. It's not really appendicitis, but his appendix or something inflamed or something. Good thing I finished it today though.  
  
~~ ~~  
  
CHAPTER X: NORTH MEETS SOUTH  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
Because of the Royal Family's orders, the carriage Rika arrived at the Ishida Kingdom by late afternoon. Rika knew that she must respect, although it is not of her own will. 'I wonder what the prince looks like.'  
  
Rika knew that she was about to find that out in less than one hour.  
  
"Yamato?" the Queen called, tapping the doors of Matt's room. "Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, she opened the doors, and saw her son, clad in his formal attire, his front facing the window. "They're here, Yamato."  
  
"I know, mother." Matt said, still staring at the silhoutte of his fiancée going out of the carriage. His thoughts drifted to somewhere else and wondered what would be the feeling if it were Sora down there. He placed his stoic mask and walked past his mother. "I'll go greet them."  
  
The Queen watched as her oldest son walked silently out of his room. "I'm sorry Yamato. I hope that there's still time." She sighed, and went out of the room to accompany Matt with greeting the princess.  
  
~~  
  
Sora sat down on the bench on the Palace gardens while Ryo was slightly camouflaged by the flowers. 'I can't believe this. Rika shares my sorrow, and I didn't even know it.' She glanced at Ryo. 'Well, at the very least, her lover isn't a heir to a throne.'  
  
"So," Ryo sat up, bringing Sora's thoughts back into the present. "What do you think we should do? Honestly, I'm not one to lose someone I love, and from your expression, I think you're thinking the same."  
  
"Ryo, how did you met her?" she asked, eyes still blank, now facing the ground. "How did you met Rika?"  
  
Ryo taps his chin for a second, and then responded. "There's a small pond a kilometer away from here." He started, pointing at the direction east from the area. "Sometimes, I could spy Rika going there on her own, probably to escape any problems inside the castle. Our first meeting wasn't that civil, um, because, I kind of walked in on her while she was taking a swim." A grin appeared on his face. "I could still remember the foul words she hurled at me. That went uphill from there."  
  
"I see..." the redhead sighed, closing her eyes. "One rocky start, but a start nonetheless. I would guess that no secrets are kept between the two of you?"  
  
"My life is an open book." Ryo answered. "Everyone can read it. And Rika's life as a princess can be easily heard throughout the kingdom. It's kind of fun, how news can easily be twisted into rumors and gossip."  
  
Ryo's statement only did Sora's condition worse. "I wish I could just turn back time..."  
  
Ryo stood up and faced the direction of the pond. "Well, turning back time would bring up new future, which means that there will be a possibility that this future might not exist, and you and His Majesty will not get back together again. So it'll be useless, without the equipment and the mind to do so."  
  
Sora stared at the brown haired man, and saw him in a new light. "Since when have ninjas such as yourself had that kind of intelligence?"  
  
Ryo only grinned at her. "It's a secret, so it'll be a surprise."  
  
~~  
  
Rika didn't know what to think. Their parents have good taste, and she just concluded it when they were talking at the dining table. The Princes of Ishida do look alike, but the aura was too different. The younger prince, Takeru, has that kind of friendly aura, while her fiance's, Yamato, has the complete opposite.  
  
It was quite ironic to even think that they both had the same gestures, such as sudden coldness, although Rika chose to stay neutral in front of the North Royal Family. It is rare, but still possible, that he has a past.  
  
A cough snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw the Queen starting to talk. "Now, Yamato, the princess haven't seen what the whole palace is made of. Can you give her a tour because your father and I have some pressing matters." The Queen looked at the younger prince. "Takeru I'll ask you to take your brother's horse down to the stables."  
  
"Yes mother." The boys chorused. Takeru went out first, most probably thinking of seeing the Kamiya's late at night. When his brother is our of sight, Yamato stands up, approaches Rika, and gave her a hand, which she accepted tentatively. They went out of the other door, to the hallways.  
  
Matt was not confused, he was just curious at the girl who seemed to have part of Sora's silent personality. Well, after all, he deduced, Sora has the Royal blood of the Nonaka's. But still, Princess Rika puzzles him. She wasn't like those who ran up to him and ask him to take her. It would appear as though she wouldn't want to even touch him, although the gesture made in front of the Royal Parents was actually to respect the King and Queen.  
  
Right now, they were just walking side-by-side touching nothing. But then, Matt had to break the silence and fill in the dead air. "You don't seem to talk that much, do you?"  
  
Rika looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Not really. I just closed my mouth when not needed because anything that I said that would come from my will usually ends up deadly." She looked at the side. "The longest conversation I had was with my cousin, who just arrived last night."  
  
"Lady Sora, I presume." Matt supposed, his muscles straining upon saying the name of the woman who rode off and took his heart with her.  
  
"I suppose you know her already." Rika replied, her attention back at the hallway. "She came from this place, and the Takenouchi's, no doubt."  
  
"I've met her." Matt said. "Just a few days ago."  
  
And then silence reigned over the two again, as they walked through the hallways. Now it was Rika's turn to fill in the dead air. "So, do you talk that often?"  
  
"Only when I'm outside the castle walls." Matt replied, surprising Rika at the revelation. "What? I'm not one to stay inside here and rot, you know."  
  
"And obviously, you have friends on the villages."  
  
"They're trustworthy. I've got several people to side me, such as the town doctor, the resident genius, and the people tending the stables and the gallery."  
  
"There is a gallery here?" she asked. It seems that the prince is more adventurous than she thought. When they arrived at her room, Matt bowed.  
  
"I'll go now. You better get some rest." He said, before turning around to leave.  
  
"Wait." Rika's voice halted him in his steps. "Can I ask you a favor?" When Matt turned to her, she sighed. "If it's not any problem, can you let me see the gallery tomorrow? I really would appreciate it if you could."  
  
"It's no problem." Matt answered. "Of course you can. Now, if you are sleepy, get some rest. If not, just follow me." When he walked back to the hallway, he sensed the princess following him. "Well, that would mean you're not sleepy yet."  
  
"So, where are you going at this late hour?" she asked him, curious, yet keeping her stoic mask just in case. If the man has some hidden agenda, well, that would certainly be interesting, compared to the events of the day.  
  
"The rooftop."  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile, the two who were left at the Nonaka Kingdom were busy devising a plan to make all the people see what is what and who is who.  
  
Sora was in the bedroom she and Rika shared, and saw quite a lot of things when she decided to do a little scavenging. Some were mere trinkets, but most are gifts, probably made by a dozen suitors. But then, the name written on each gift was one and the same. Ryo Akiyama.  
  
One gift seemed to have outshone the others, and it is a coal painting of a woman. When she stared at it long enough, Sora realized that the woman in the painting was Rika. And down on the painting is a signature R.A.  
  
These two must be really close...Sora said to herself before arranging the gifts an things back in their places. She sat down on the study table, took a pen and a paper, and began writing.  
  
Dear Rika,  
  
This is Sora. I just write to ask how do you over there.  
  
Seems like I met someone here who told me a lot about yourself, and even taught me of the bird message. You know, you could've just told me, and prevent you from coming over there.  
  
If you're wondering what I'm talking about, the same thing happening to you and the person I'm talking about is happening to me and the person who happened to be your fiancé. I wish I could do something, but I'm out of ideas.  
  
You have to take care of yourself now. Please reply. Someone is dying to hear about you over here.  
  
Sora  
  
After writing, she rolled the paper, and placed it in the small tube tied to the bird's leg. She then opened the window and allowed the bird to go. But before letting it fly, she whispered in its ear, "Princess Rika Nonaka at North Kingdom Palace."  
  
~~  
  
Mai: So, anyone who has violent reactions, kindly review and then kill yourself. Oh wait, no, I'm not promoting suicide over here. No. Just review. Any would do. Please! 


End file.
